


Formal

by mmmdraco



Series: Sterek Week 2014 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, M/M, Sterek Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That is not how you iron a shirt, Derek."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formal

"That is not how you iron a shirt, Derek." Stiles pressed a hand against his boyfriend's hip and let his chin rest on his shoulder as he watched the iron release a burst of steam.

Derek set the iron down on the ironing board and glared back at Stiles. "I'm not used to having to. I wasn't exactly planning on going formal for Christmas Eve, but I wanted to make sure we had a place to go, so I made reservations."

Stiles' eyes went wide. "Wait, so I need to go formal, too?" He pinched Derek's side, frowning. "I don't even know if I have anything nice that's clean and..." He let his head hang suddenly. "And that's my shirt that you're ironing, isn't it?"

"Yep." Derek grinned and immediately flicked out the shirt and arranged it on the ironing board correctly. "We're going to that steakhouse you said was going to make you orgasm in your pants."

With a lick to his lips, Stiles slipped his hands into Derek's pockets and inhaled sharply. "You're going to have to wear me out a little first so the only sticky mess I have to worry about is from dessert."

"I can do that," Derek said, leaning back against Stiles briefly. "This isn't your gift, by the way."

"And I promise that I didn't get you sex coupons again." Stiles sighed dramatically. "You still haven't used all of the ones from last year. I'm sad."

Blushing slightly as the ironed the collar on Stiles' shirt, Derek cleared this throat. "Do you want to use that last one today, then?"

Stiles nodded quickly. "Yes. Definitely. Right now. I don't care if I go out in public with wrinkles on one sleeve later."

With a quick jerk of the iron's cord to unplug it, Derek grabbed Stiles around the waist and pulled him up into a princess carry. "Just wear a blazer over it and remember that it's because you couldn't keep it in your pants."

Hands wrapping around Derek's neck, Stiles snorted. "More like couldn't keep me out of yours."


End file.
